Butswurm
Summary Butswurm is a southern, coastal town which specialises in trade and commerce. It has a prominent port, and is (canonically) over two centuries old. History Originally founded some 250 years before the present day, Butswurm arose from the ashes of two feuding settlements: Buckwurm, and Korbutts. The town was named by mashing together the ends of the two prior town's names, and was founded by Lady Cecilia of Korbutts and her two young children. The town was initially funded by wealth and supplies that had been hidden by the Korbutts' estate, prior to the last major battle of the Buckwurm/Korbutts war (known commonly as the hour siege of Korbutts). These supplies were only meant to sustain the population of Korbutts however, and could not support the remaining population of both towns. As a final show of peace, Herod of Shantie (a second cousin of the then Lord Buckwurm) married Lady Cecilia, and provided the lands upon which the port and local farms were erected. The peace was uneasy for the first few decades, with infrastructure being practically built from the ground up. As the first farms were setup, a particularly harsh winter blew through the region and the already short supplies had to be rationed for the next decade, this (and a social hierarchy which had been carried over from the previous two towns) led to Alexandra's revolt, where a you farmhand named Alexandra Rumbisco rallied the poverty stricken lower classes of Korbutts and led them against the small army still loyal to the nobility. Whilst the conflict did not alter the leadership of Korbutts (which is to this day held by and heir of Herod and Cecilia), it did lead to a number of social reforms which bettered the lives of merchants, farmers, and fishermen about the town. These changes were brought about when a small team, including Alexandra, burned down the then mayor's office, and subsequently most proof people had of being of nobility was lost, as well as much of the history of Butswurm and its predecessor towns. After these initial revolts, Butswurm enjoyed peace for most of the next 173 years, until an expedition 59 years ago. Owen Nelson Fire, led a team of nine men and two dogs to the Nether on a research mission, to corroborate findings that other town's had made with similar expeditions. On the journey they lost one man, Kirk Julias, and a dog, and upon returning they sealed the portal. This sealing was not successful however, and two weeks later (upon a day of remembrance for Kirk) the portal reopened and a horde of zombie pigmen poured into the unsuspecting town. The raid lasted a whole week, until an unknown figure was eventually able to enter the portal and seal it from the other side. infrastructural damage was conceded during the raid, but several stories of livestock gone missing were reported around the occurrence. The portal has since remained dormant, and was further deconstructed to insure it never could reignite again. Buildings Butswurm has a handful of buildings about the main port, many of which are just houses, but there are some of particular note. As a coastal town, Butswurm has a main port, with several cranes erected for the loading of cargo to and from ships docked, and a fishing shop. The town has a barracks, located opposite the local inn, Under the Dancing Pony. There is a large clock tower besides this, but a bell can be heard ringing from the Capitol Building's tower on occasions of importance. The Capitol Building is now the residence of the mayor and his "assistant", as well as much of the town's paperwork, it was built over the foundations of the old Mayor's Office after it was burned down in Alexandra's Revolt. For tourists to the town, there is a small museum detailing some of the town's history, and Shrub and Soils, a florists where flowers from across the world may be purchased. This a unique selling point for Butswurm, as their port and trade have a global reach, and as such specimens from across the continents are brought to the town.